best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Penguins of Madagascar
The Penguins of Madagascar is an American CGI animated television series that had aired on Nickelodeon. It stars nine characters from the DreamWorks Animation animated film Madagascar: The penguins Skipper (Tom McGrath), Rico (John DiMaggio), Kowalski (Jeff Bennett), and Private (James Patrick Stuart); the lemurs King Julien (Danny Jacobs), Maurice (Kevin Michael Richardson), and Mort (Andy Richter); and Mason (Conrad Vernon) and Phil the chimpanzees. Characters new to the series include Marlene the otter (Nicole Sullivan) and a zookeeper named Alice (Mary Scheer). It is the first Nicktoon produced with DreamWorks Animation. The series was executive produced by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle, who were the creators of Disney Channel's Kim Possible. Why It Rocks # The show has great humor and timing. # It introduces new characters we haven't seen in the films, and they are pretty likeable. # Decent animation for a lower budget TV series. # The penguins are given more personality than the films to distinghish one from another. # Dr. Blowhole is an excellent villian, and him being voiced by Neil Patrick Harris helps. # Speaking of villians, the other villians are great too such as Hans, Officer X, and more. # Catchy theme song. The background music is also pretty decent, and the episode The Return Of The Revenge Of Dr. Blowhole has great and memorable songs, this goes for most of the songs that appear in other episodes as well. # While the series takes place in a parallel universe, it alludes to the films, and Alex (Well, a spirit guide version at least) makes an appearance in one episode. # Some of the episodes have really interesting plots. # The show has some pretty good continutity, with some episodes having sequels and references to other episodes, such as the robotic penguin suit making several appearances and Dr. Blowhole being hypnotized being referenced in one episode that doesn't even involve him. Also, Manfredi and Johnson, who are referenced several times as a running gag on the show, actually appear in The Penguin Who Loved Me, along with Doris, who is mentioned several times as well. Bad Qualities # While the animation is decent for a low budget TV series, it hasn't aged the best either. # Although He's Funny, Julien is very unlikeable, obnoxious, and almost never suffers any consequences for his selfish behavior. # The series suddenly ended after a long hiatus in 2015 with 5 more episodes that were supposed to be part of a fourth season pushed out onto Nicktoons in 2015, a year after the movie's release and a year before the new Madagascar series, All Hail King Julien dropped. It might be because of Dreamwork working on Netflix shows, thus they couldn't make a season 4 or give a proper conclusion to the show. While the episode The Penguin Who Loved Me might be considered the true finale to the show, there were still two episodes after that. Category:2000's Programs Category:2010's Programs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon (Asia) Category:Shows Based Off Movies Category:Spin-offs Category:Cartoons Category:American Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Animal shows Category:DreamWorks Category:CGI Cartoons Category:Nicktoons